Communications systems, networks, and devices have seen an explosive growth in past few years and, in the future, are expected to see continuing growth with respect to applications, services, and/or functionality provided to a user. One conventional communication device feature is providing both voice and video calling functionality. During a voice call, conventional communication devices relay the voice of the user of the device to participants of the voice call. Similarly, during a video call, conventional communication devices relay a video image as well as the voice of the user of the device to participants of the video call. Should a user wish to connect an additional caller to a voice call or a video call, the user can use physical inputs on the device to put the voice or video call on hold and call and connect the additional caller.
Additionally, some conventional devices utilize a voice control or gesture control software, such as, a voice-recognition or gestural-recognition application, that can perform commands based on specific auditory or gestural command. To utilize this application, the user has to actively open or turn on the feature and cannot be participating in a call. For example, the user can speak or gesture to make a call. The application can recognize the speech or gesture and perform the command, i.e., make the call.